<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>speechless by claruh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754514">speechless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh'>claruh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, havent written them in a while.. theyre dynamic is so fun, i have to do everything in this household since no one writes them how i like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gay people in a killing game? more likely than you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazuichi Souda/Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>speechless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuyuhiko stared out at the beach house with his head cupped in his hands. It was hard, it really was, but he needed to get over this.He glanced up when the bell on the door jingled and saw Kazuichi standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Oh- shit I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p>“Are you good man?”</p><p>“Take a guess.” Kazuichi sat across from him in the booth slowly, giving him more than enough time to snap back. But he didn’t. He just stared at him with curiosity. “Why are you being so nice now? A few days ago you thought I was a murderer.”</p><p>“I- You’re not. If you were a murderer I probably wouldn’t be sitting here right now.” He smiled, trying to get some sort of reaction out of Fuyuhiko. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko turned his attention away from the beach house and looked at Kazuichi, “What?” His expression was still monotonous, but his eyes were shocked. </p><p>“I know how hard it must be after-“ He trailed off when he saw the amount of pain in Fuyuhiko’s expression. His brain moved quickly, trying to change the subject, “Do you want to go get some snacks?”</p><p>Fuyuhiko hesitated a moment before replying, “That’d be nice.” Kazuichi got up and offered him a hand and he stared at it before taking it. He felt Kazuichi squeeze it before letting go and stared down at his hand for a moment before he followed Kazuichi out the door. </p><p>-</p><p>They arrived at the shop quickly, Fuyuhiko walking quickly to minimize the amount of small talk he’d have to hear from Kazuichi. He really didn’t know why he had accepted the other’s offer, but it was nice to have company. </p><p>He’d always seen Kazuichi as someone who was as one dimensional as someone could be. His only personality trait seemed to be being far too obnoxious for Fuyuhiko’s liking, but now he could see that was far from the truth. He was the only person to remotely even try to reach out and help him after..</p><p>“What’s the usual?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“What do ya normally get?”</p><p>“Oh, gummies. You know that.”</p><p>“Right, yeah.” Kazuichi fiddled with his hands. “Uh- Well we can go back to my cottage after if you want.”</p><p>“You’re really seeming like you want to kill me right now.” Fuyuhiko took a step closer and looked Kazuichi up and down. “I know you won’t, you’d never kill anyone.” Kazuichi looked like he was about to bolt out of the shop if Fuyuhiko made any sort of move.</p><p>“I mean.. thanks?”</p><p>“It’s a compliment.” He smiled. That was the first time Kazuichi had ever seen him smile, a genuine one that is. “You staring is not helping me choose any faster.” He turned around from the shelf smiling again.</p><p>“Shit- sorry!” He scrambled around Fuyuhiko in the aisle trying to navigate to the back. He scanned over the chips, trying to remember what he got. His brain felt like it had been short circuited. He grabbed something he thought he would like and walked to the drink area and found Fuyuhiko already there.</p><p>“Hi again.”</p><p>“Yeah. Hi.” He smiled nervously. He definitely didn’t think Fuyuhiko was going to kill him, but for some reason his heart was beating far faster than it should be. </p><p>“Did I do something?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re acting weird. Well, weirder than normal.” Kazuichi just stared at him, his brain suddenly empty again as they made eye contact. “I won’t kill you y’know.”</p><p>“I know. I trust you dude.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened and he hesitantly smiled, “That’s a new one.” </p><p>“I do! Really.” They looked at each other for a moment and Kazuichi felt his face heat up. He really only got this way around Sonia- shit. SHIT.</p><p>They both grabbed their drinks and headed out the door, Kazuichi leading the way in order to prevent any more embarrassment on his end. He led Fuyuhiko to his cottage and quickly opened the door, ushering him in. The place was a mess, scraps of machinery for projects he’d never finish littered most of the desk.</p><p>Fuyuhiko glanced out the small window, “I won’t be able to stay long.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Sun’s setting already.”</p><p>“Oh.. right.” He felt himself get far more disappointed over that then he probably should have. “Well, how have you been other than-“ </p><p>“Can we not talk about that?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko smiled, “Tell me some stuff about you.” He took off his jacket and hung it on one of the hooks on the door. He sat down next to Kazuichi on the bed, and they both adjusted so their backs pressed against the wall.</p><p>“Well I like to build stuff, clearly.” He thought for a moment. “I have an actual reason to wear my beanie other than a bold fashion choice.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko scoffed, “I definitely wouldn’t call it that.”</p><p>“Fine, I won’t tell you.”</p><p>“Asshole.” Fuyuhiko grabbed the hat off Kazuichi’s head before he could even react. “So you aren’t a real anime protagonist.” His dark roots were exposed since the island was not equipped with any hair products besides shampoo. </p><p>“Oh shut up.” He grabbed his hat back and tugged it onto his head again.</p><p>“I think it looks nice.” Kazuichi just stared at him with his mouth open. “Was that bad?”</p><p>“No- I- good. That was good.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko smiled, “Good.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment before Kazuichi eventually turned his head to look at Fuyuhiko. The other boy was staring intensely at Kazuichi’s hand that was positioned next to him. </p><p>Kazuichi hesitantly moved his hand to be interlocked with Fuyuhiko’s and they both made eye contact.</p><p>“Sorry if- I assumed you-“</p><p>“It’s fine.” He had tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, are you..” He trailed off before putting his free hand on Fuyuhiko’s cheek. </p><p>Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened, “Sorry. I just.. You’re the first person besides-“ He couldn’t bring himself to say her name because he knew he would begin to cry. He sighed before beginning again, “You’re the first person to do anything vaguely nice to me on this whole fucking island.”</p><p>“Oh.” He glanced down at their interlocked hands. “I’m sorry everyone else is shitty.”</p><p>“I’m used to it. That’s why I was so surprised when you came into the diner, y’know?”</p><p>“I got it.” He smiled. “I mean you’re the first person to be nice to me too- like actually nice, not weird passive aggressively nice.” Fuyuhiko snorted. “I’m not wrong.”</p><p>“Not saying you are.” He smiled and rubbed his eyes. “Monokuma’s going to sound the stupid night time alarm soon, so I better go.”</p><p>“Is it in the rules that you can’t stay in my room?” Fuyuhiko just stared at him, shocked. “Fuck! Not like that! I mean- I just want to get to know you better.” He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“No.. it’s not on the list.”</p><p>“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable-“</p><p>“I’d like to stay. I haven’t slept well since who knows when.” The monitor on the wall flickered to life with Monokuma saying the standard routine as he did every night. It shut off again and they both turned to face each other again. “This is weird.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We met, what? A few weeks ago at the most..” Kazuichi quickly pulled his hand away from Fuyuhiko’s. Fuyuhiko stared at him before touching his arm. “I’m okay with weird y’know.”</p><p>“Oh.. okay cool.” They both smiled. “Would you wanna go explore tomorrow? I wanna see how far the beach goes.”</p><p>“I’m in.” He yawned. </p><p>“Shit, do you wanna sleep?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He stood up and started to unbutton his shirt and Kazuichi just watched. “I’m going to go in the bathroom if you keep fucking staring.”</p><p>He didn’t know how to respond so he just fiddled with the zipper on his jumpsuit till he eventually took it off. He glanced over at Fuyuhiko who was looking directly at him.</p><p>“This is fucking weird man! Don’t stare at me.”</p><p>“It’s only weird because you’re making it weird.”</p><p>“I’m not gay.”</p><p>“So what? If you were, it wouldn’t matter.” Kazuichi opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He’d never had anyone say something like that when he tried his best to cover up his interest in dudes. Sonia was the first girl he’d noticed when they arrived, so he had picked her in order to cover up even more. “You good?”</p><p> He felt Fuyuhiko’s hand on his arm and looked up. Fuyuhiko had taken off his eyepatch and now the thin cut across his eye was visible. He remembered the exact look on Fuyuhiko’s face when it happened during the execution. He didn’t want to think about that. Not now. He hesitantly moved his hand upwards and placed it on Fuyuhiko’s cheek. </p><p>“Yeah, I am.” He smiled sadly. “We can sleep now.”</p><p>“Alright.” He patted Kazuichi’s hand on his face before moving over to the bed. </p><p>They both got under the covers, Kazuichi attempting to lay as far from Fuyuhiko as possible. He was tense, he knew he shouldn’t be, but it was just too much to comprehend. Last week Kazuichi had accused Fuyuhiko of murdering Mahiru and now here he was, laying in the same bed as him. </p><p>He felt Fuyuhiko’s hand on his arm and flipped around to face him.</p><p>“You’re gunna fall off the bed if you lay all the way over there.”</p><p>Kazuichi was speechless again. He usually could hold a conversation about anything if he bullshitted hard enough, but Fuyuhiko made him forget any thought that was running through his mind.</p><p>“Yeah.. You’re right.” He moved closer to Fuyuhiko and looked him in the eyes before quickly looking away. </p><p>“Souda, why are we doing this?”</p><p>“You called me Souda.”</p><p>“That’s your name, isn’t it?”</p><p>“You’ve just never called me that before.”</p><p>“Answer the question.”</p><p>“Why..? I don’t know. We’re both traumatized teenagers that-“ He stopped mid sentence.</p><p>“That what?”</p><p>“That need someone.” He looked at him again and could see how red his face was.</p><p>“Holy shit.” He flipped to his back, and covered his face. Kazuichi could hear the smile in his voice. “This is so foreign to me, I really don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“We can just go to bed.” Fuyuhiko flipped back to his side smiling. “I’ve never seen you smile before today. A real one at least.”</p><p>“I usually don’t smile much I guess. Not many reasons to in a killing game.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right.” He felt himself smile as he looked at Fuyuhiko.</p><p>“Now I think I have a reason.” His eyes were closed and he had a small smile across his face. “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Night.” Kazuichi was in shock. Complete and utter disbelief. His brain was whirring at about 100 mph and he couldn’t slow down, not with Fuyuhiko laying so close to him he could feel his body heat. His humanness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>